fairytail_j_nfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:NorikoChan/Fairy Tail JN : Rozdział 34 : "Na spotkanie przyjaciołom"
Saga Oracion Seis Plik:Saga_Oracion_Seis.png Plik:Ftjnr34.jpg Kilka dni po Fantazjii Nesshi już wraz z 4 członkiem (Bickslowem) wyruszyli na małą misję rangi "S". Dziwnym sposobem Noriko i Fiona wciąż są magami rangi "S"... Nieważne to, co działo się, ważne to, co się dzieje. Makarov wezwał Noriko do siebie, w celu jakiejś ważnej sprawy... Mirajane tłumaczy wszystkim dziwną działalność Oracion Sies... Wogóle w gildii dzieją się dziwne rzeczy... Noriko : Yo...! (przygląda się schematowi Mirajane i upuszcza kieliszek z winem, który z resztąsie rozbił) Co to... jest? Mirajane : Oracion Seis ostatnio są aktywni... Do gildii otwierają się drzwi, przez które wchodzi niska postać. Makarov : Trzy najsilniejsze we Fiore gildie, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale i my oraz gildia Caitshelter powołują Drużyne Światła która ma zabić lub pokonać wszystkich członków Oracion Seis... Noriko : Nie strasz mnie mistrzu... Makarov : Ja nie żartuję... Mam wybrać delegację z naszej gildii. Natsu : Nic trudnego, no nie dziadku? Makarov : Wiesz Natsu, puściłbym twoją drużynę i Noriko, ale wy wszyscy macie zdolności do niszczenia wszystkiego dlatego powołuję : Natsu, Happiego, Lucy, Graya, Erzę, Lisę, Noriko i Fionę. Fiona : Spoko mistrzu ! Rozwalimy wszystko ! Znaczy się... Wszystkich... Noriko : (uderze po głowie Fionę i szepcze jej na ucho) Durna z ciebie baba... Fiona : No co?! Makarov : Na co czekacie?! Inni już pewnie na was czekają. Kilka minut później w powozie... Erza : Jest ich sześciu, Natsu, nie ośmiu. Lucy : Tylko sześciu?! Muszą być silni... Noriko : ...a najsilniejszy z nich nie jest prawie aktywny, ale jest też nieprzewidywalny... Erza : O kim ty mówisz? W Oracion Seis wszyscy są aktywni bez przerwy... Noriko : ...NIE wszyscy... I tej najmniej aktywnej osoby lepiej nie tykać... Erza : Kogo masz na myśli...? Noriko : Midnighta, syna Braina. Jest silny i nie ma słabości, chodź kiedyś miał i Erza by je odkryła, ale je poprawił. Jak się zrobi aktywny to...po nas. Powóz się zatrzymuje. Noriko : DURNY POWOZIE!!!! Kilka sekund później w bazie Blue Pegasusa.... Ren : O ! Mamy gości. Witamy piękne panie...! Noriko : Zamknij ryja, spalony gościu. Hibiki : Czyż to nie Noriko Tiami? Noriko : ZAMKNIJ SIĘHIBIKI BO TAK CI W RYJA WALNE, ŻE PRZEZ MIESIĄC NIC NIE POWIESZ!!!! Na sali cisza... Lisa : Em... Eve : Czyż to nie najpiękniejsza czarno-włosa kobieta na świecie? Fiona : Radzę Ci jej nie ruszać, bo możesz mieć przerąbane u Zancrowa z Grimoire Heart. Eve : No to co? Zancrow nic nie widzi, no nie? Lisa : Czy ja wiem...(niewidzialność) -Sokole Oko Zwiadowcy Wiatru- Nie ma go (koniec niewidzialności) Lyon : Kogo moje oczy widzą... Gray : LYON?! Jura : Witaj, o magu z dziesięciu świętych. Noriko : Jura?! Co ty tu robisz? Jura : To samo co ty... Noriko : Dobra, skoro już wszyscy są, to powinniśmy zająć się Oracion Sies... Hibiki : (magia archiwum) Członków Oracion Seis jest sześciu + wąż Cobry... Noriko : ...Cuberos, a tak właściwie Kinana... Hibiki : Właśnie. Brain to ich mistrz, który jest najaktywniejszy i najbardziej surowy. Ma on jedno oczko w głowie, które później wam przedstawię. Kolejnym członkiem jest Angel , która jest jedyną kobietą z całej szóstki. Jest ona magiem Gwiezdnych Duchów i ma aż 4 złote klucze. Lepiej na nią uwarzać, ma ona Gemini i może wszystko przejrzeć. Następny członek to Racer. Jest on tak szybki, że trudno go zauważyć. Lepiej być cicho kiedy w pobliżu 12 kilometrów znajduje się Cobra ... Noriko : ...Trujący smoczy zabójca, który strasznie dobrze słyszy i chodzi z Cuberosem na wyprawy, czyż nie? Hibiki : Zadziwiasz mnie... Ostatnim członkiem jest Midnight, który jest najsilniejszy. Jest on najmniej aktywny. Mało o nim wiemy, ale jest on synem Braina, dlatego lepiej go unikać. Noriko : Midnighta serio nie ruszajcie. Cobry też. Jura : To z kim mamy walczyć? Noriko : Z całą resztą... Byle nie z nimi ... Są zbyt potężni. Hibiki : Skoro już wszystko wiemy, ruszajmy . Noriko : Jeszcze delegacja z Caitshelter. Wendy : Witajcie ! Lisa : Yoo ! Wendy ! Wendy : S... Skąd znasz moje imię...? Lisa : Wybacz.. Znam je ze źródeł niepojętych dla ciebie... Jakby co, to uczył nas ten sam smok, więc jak chcesz, to możesz mi towarzyszyć razem z ...Charle... Charle : Wendy, przecież jej nie znasz! Wendy : Ale ją uczyła Grandine ! Charle : Z kąd wiesz? Wendy : Mam takie przeczucie... Lisa : Jeżeli mi nie wierzysz Wendy, to mogę dać ci dowód...(pokazuje Wendy łuskę Grandine) Wendy : Wyrwałaś jej?! Lisa : (facepalm) Nie.. Dała mi. Hibiki : WIĘC RUSZAJMY!!!!! Koniec pierwszego rozdziału Sagi Oracion Seis, rozdziału 34. Kontynuacja w rozdziale 35, pt.: "Oracion Seis" Kategoria:Zapiski w pamiętniku